Asylum
by Evil-Luna
Summary: ChiChi comes to a strange house when her father can no longer support them. She finds and befriends the other children but problems start coming as they get older. Most of the problem comes from 18's overprotective aunt. R&R please. GCC VB 18K
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is yet another one of my stories I hope that you guys will like it, it's kind of dark though.

Chapter 1: Chichi's POV

I guess the reason we were all brought here was money problems. The house looked okay from the outside but slightly twisted. Perfect for a family of five and peaceful for a farmer but we were neither.

My name is Chichi and my father brought me here when I was just three years old. At first I was shy toward everyone but I soon became friends with the kids and tried to avoid the adults. Everything about the adults scared me and even my dad was starting to scare me.

Mother died just a year before we came. My father thought it would be a good idea to move here since we didn't have much money and he knew one of the residents. The original residents were anything but happy. When we came they stared at us as if they didn't know who my father was.

One woman in particular scared me when I was little. Her name escapes me but I will never forget the disturbed look on her eighty year old face. She was always sitting by the window like she was waiting for someone to come and take her away. But she was a nasty old woman and sometimes I wondered if she was not waiting to beckon someone in. She was a living ghost, just like the house.

It was 1883 and like I said we had run out of money. My grandmother cut us off after my mother died and that was the money we lived on. So my father got a letter in response to his crisis saying that it would be fine if he came to live with them. Father obliged and in the next weeks we took the carriage to the house.

The way there was not so smooth. Everything we came across seemed to be a sign to turn back and since I was three I took the signs very seriously. I blew everything out of proportion telling my dad that the bumps in the road were meant to send us backward through the woods and back to our home. But he would not listen to me and I was only three.

After about two days on the road we finally saw little chunks of clearing in the woods. When I saw the trees give way I stood up hoping to see a beautiful house with children playing in the yard. Oh if it were only the way I imagined!

The first thing I saw was the stable at the far end of the land. Two horses were shut in there and I could hear their beautiful cries. Our horses were just like theirs, black, and that surprised me since my father said they were hard to find.

"Can I ride the horses dad," I asked?

"No Chichi," he was annoyed of me because I had been trying to get him to turn back. I put myself in my seat and crossed my arms but I couldn't stay mad too long, I was too excited to see what was coming next.

As we came to a slight clearing I saw the house. Trees around stuck out of the ground like crooked fingers waiting to grab the innocent. My state of happiness lowered when my eyes fell upon the house. It was all stacked on it self with two floors. It was beautiful but something about it was not right. The dark brown paint hid it father in the trees. 'I have to live here,' I thought to myself.

"Isn't it great," my father said, but when I looked I saw loneliness. Either way I nodded in return to my father's comment.

As we got out I saw a little girl come out of the house running. "There's people here, mommy," she yelled.

I shied away to the carriage but my father would not have it. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the house. I knew then that I did not want to live here I was so scared.

"Don't be shy now I don't bite," the little girl said. My father put me down next to her. "I'm 18."

"18," I yelled, "What kind of name is that?"

"Well what's your name?"

"Chichi."

"Well what kind of name is that? You just get in the house."

18 was a strong girl and in the years I lived there I had never seen her cry. She became a friend to everyone but mostly a protector. Though she thought she knew what was good for us and pushed us around there were times when I needed her and she was there.

We were not the only ones to come. The next thing I saw was a man walking toward the house with a child on his back. The little girl looked sleepy on his back but she perked her head up when she heard him hit the stairs. "Daddy, it's pretty," she said in a soft voice. A woman followed them up the stairs but she looked as if she was left out of a secret.

"Who is that girl," I asked 18.

"I don't know. Why don't we go ask her," she pulled me away into the darkness of the house.

The man put the girl on the floor and told her to wait there for him. As he disappeared we did quite the opposite. 18 went close to the little girl and stared into her eyes making the girl cower.

"What," the girl yelled defensively.

"I didn't touch you! What's your name, we want to know."

The girl looked around searching for her dad to come rescue her.

"I asked you a question," 18 yelled back at her.

"Bulma," the girl mumbled.

"Is that your daddy?"

"Yes," she said happily.

"What's his name?"

"Vegeta."

"Vegeta, what kind of name is that," 18 mimicked me.

But Bulma said no more; instead she trailed upstairs to find her dad. "Hey! Is that girl your mom," 18 yelled up the stairs.

"No," Bulma called down.

"Then what is she?"

"My aunt."

18 shook her head when Bulma was finally out of sight. "That's girl's creepy. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone else.'

"Okay."

18 took her through the open house. There was so much room in the house but it was so small. There were five bedrooms in the house and one little room under the stairs. 18 opened the door under the stairs and called a name that I would never forget.

"Goku. Come out of there," she yelled.

"I'm coming," a voice said from deep in the room.

Out from the darkness came a boy named Goku. He scared me when I first saw him but something else came over me. I know what it was now but then I didn't have a clue.

"Who are you," Goku said looking at me.

"This is our servant, Goku. He's really nice but he can get annoying. He sleeps in that little room but you are not allowed to go in there and see him you have to tell him to come out," 18 explained.

"Got it," I said.

"You're pretty," Goku said staring at me.

"Ew," 18 yelled, "Keep that to yourself!"

"Keep what to myself?"

After the encounter with Goku 18 led me upstairs and we toured the rooms. I was to stay with her in a room because there was not enough for us to have our own. Bulma was supposed to stay with us but she ended up staying with Vegeta.

All the other people I met didn't get names. I knew them as so and so's aunt or dad, or mom. They explained the rules to us and although we were three we were treated like we were capable of unspeakable acts. But the whole time I was being lectured my eyes traveled to the girl in the corner, smoking, and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: The problems start

A/N: Yes you read right Vegeta is Bulma's dad. Sorry but if the story gets too weird I guess you can stop reading but it's going to be really emotional and hopefully very good. So please don't just judge it because of that. More people's POVs will come later.

Chapter 2

Chichi's Pov

The next eight years really didn't mean much. They were mostly bleak and blank and not much happened. We, as children learned what the house was all about and what it meant to be an adult and live there. To sum it up they didn't care about us at all. They turned their backs on us and seemed to gain happiness out of scolding. Even my father who had loved was now distant and blank. Except for Vegeta, he was always watching Bulma and didn't care what we did. In fact he barely ever said a word to any of us, even the adults.

18 would always tease Bulma about her dad being so protective. She would get upset about it but other than those times she was pretty happy. Bulma was defiantly fun when she was a little girl. We would play together and she would tell me things about her mother that her aunt told her.

"She looks like me," Bulma said in a conversation we had as seven year olds.

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah, that's what my aunt said. She said that my mom was pretty like me. When I asked my dad about my mom he didn't want to talk about her but he wouldn't say why. I'm not mad at him for it because my aunt said he had a hard time when she died. I think I understand."

Bulma and I had conversations like that a lot and I enjoyed them. She would make up what her mom looked like and how she acted and tell me that she wanted to be just like her. Her aunt told her that she already was and that made her happy, you wouldn't believe.

We would always tell each other secrets like children do. She was the first one I told that I liked Goku. At the time I took for granted the talks I had with my friend. It wasn't till later that I would see the dramatic change in her that would change our friendship. Even now, looking back it's hard to believe that she was so happy.

Well anyway I found out rather quickly that Goku liked me too. I guess in a sense I always knew but when I was younger it kind of creped me out. He was always looking at me and then randomly telling me I was pretty. It was cute but scary at the time. I finally resisted the urge to run from him one day and told him that I liked him. He was so happy that I did but I'm not sure if he quite knew what that meant.

All of us would hang out in the house or outside and talk. We had fun together and of course some of us got together as we got older. Bulma told me when she was nine that she felt left out since everyone else was with someone. I just told her not to worry about it and she nodded back but still seemed a little sad.

Oh and by the way, that old lady by the window, she died. I guess she was a symbolism of the house. So dead and always waiting, yet she was beautiful but unwelcoming.

"I can't believe they won't let me go outside anymore," eleven-year-old 18 said. She had been caught outside with Krillin and although they weren't doing anything wrong her aunt said that they were probably thinking about having sex.

"Well it's not that big of a deal you've seen the yard a thousand," Goku said.

"That's easy for you to say, you can go where you want," 18 mumbled.

Goku shrugged, "Only because I'm a servant. Besides they think I'm corrupting you guys. At least that's what your aunt said."

"So what you probably are. They're worried about me having sex but look at you two. You'd think God put you on the earth to be together. Well there's no God so knock it off."

"You don't need to be so mean about it jeez."

"Yes I do, that's what I do."

"Well if makes you feel any better we can't go outside anymore either. Since they saw you guys alone together they thought we were getting ideas," I said.

"Yes. Brining the rest of you down with me," 18 praised herself.

"Speaking of the rest of us, where is Bulma," Goku said, "Isn't she usually with you?"

"Well yeah but I knocked on her door this morning and she said she was sick. To tell you the truth I haven't seen Vegeta either so I guess he must be spending time with her," I said.

"Ah daddy likes the little girls," 18 said.

"Shut up. You know how he is with her, plus if you don't remember she's pretty much all he has left. Her mother died when she was born he must take better care of her than that."

"Oh yeah now that you say that I think he must," 18 said sarcastically.

"That's enough, really 18. Don't say anything to her about that because I don't want you to upset her," I said.

18 rolled her eyes, "You worry too much. What does it matter?"

"It matters to me how she feels. She's my friend."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it shut up," 18 said.

Goku grabbed on to my arm protectively, " Hey leave Chichi alone."

"Okay."

I really did wonder why Bulma was not out with us. She usually enjoyed being with us but I suppose she liked to be with Vegeta more. It didn't really strike me odd at the time since I had lived here so long I didn't know any better, but I'm sure that's her case too.

So after dinner I went up stairs to her room and put my ear against the door. No sound came out and I thought about knocking but it didn't seem right so I just stood there. It would have been a better idea to knock rather than stand there for as long as I did but I just couldn't get myself to do it. It was like there was something going on that I shouldn't know about. Well I guess I stayed there too long because I was hit with the door a couple minutes later by Bulma.

"What are you doing Chichi," Bulma asked.

"I was wondering where you were…well I knew where you are so I guess more of what you are doing?"

"Nothing really. I didn't want to come out today. I'm really getting sick of 18 bugging me. I mean I know it doesn't seem like it but it really hurts me and it's none of her business how I feel."

"Well that's funny because she just told me she didn't care. Anyway are you hungry? You didn't come down for dinner?"

"Uh, no but thanks anyway. Oh you better go, see you," she shut the door.

"Wait, Bulma!"

But she didn't come back out and after I realized she wasn't going to I went back to my room. 18 was waiting for me on her bed but she saw my disappointment she kept her mouth shut. It was a good thing she was quite because I don't know what I would have done if she made another comment about Bulma and her father. There was nothing going on and that's how it should be right?

I went to see Goku the following night. He let me stay in his little room under the stairs but we barely fit. The offer was brought up by him that I sit on his lap but I politely declined mostly because of 18 getting in trouble for being outside, what would they think if they saw me on his lap? We talked for a while and I told him of my concerns on Bulma but he just tried to reassure me that nothing was wrong.

Even though he didn't make me feel better I still stayed with him. I really liked him but I didn't know how to tell him. Things were not going my way and I was about ready to give up on everything.

" I like you Chichi," Goku said after a moment of silence.

"What,' I asked because I didn't think I heard him right.

He put his arm behind his head and smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Uh I said that I liked you. Is that okay?'

I stared at him for a long time and nodded, "Yeah that's fine. I like you too, but since when did you like me?"

"I don't know, I guess I just figured out what it was yesterday, but I've always felt something for you."

I smiled at him and he returned my look. I guess this was a good point in my life but it was one of the few. We made the most of it because it would probably never happen again in that house.

Early morning on Sunday and 18 is pounding on my door. I force myself out of my dream of a burning house. My eyes are heavy as I reach for the door knob. It turns almost by itself and 18 is standing in my face.

"Don't you stay in here too," I asked?

"Yeah but I'm trying to wake you up and I've been trying for an hour."

"No you haven't."

"I know that, but you don't."

"Whatever, I'm up now so what do you want?"

"Bulma is in the bathroom," 18 whispered.

"So what! Is that what you woke me up for," I complained.

18 signaled me to be quiet, "What you think, it's far more interesting. She's threw up, and she's crying."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe she's sick ever think of that?"

"I know that's not it, will you just come see."

"Fine."

I pulled a robe over my clothes and followed her to the bathroom. 18 pushed her ear against the door and signaled me to do the same. We heard the sound of water from the bathtub on the other side and a lit sobbing from her.

"So what is it," I whispered.

"She's washing herself off what do you think?"

"So what! You went in my room at three in the morning just to show me that she's-"

The door opened and a drained Bulma came out staring at the floor. For a second 18 and I were afraid that she would be mad but then I realized I didn't have anything to be afraid of. I was the first to speak to her.

"Bulma," I said.

She turned to face us," Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Great," she whispered and went back into her room.

As she went into the darkness of her room so did her voice. You see, that was the last day we heard Bulma speak and the last time I would hear her cry. She was my best friend but after that day she became a rag doll, with no more life. When I think of it I think back to that woman and how the smoke curled from her mouth. Nothing to say, just waiting and waiting.


	3. Chapter 3:Porch time

Chapter 3

Chichi's POV

It's the middle of the night and all I can see is his outline. We are thirteen years old and I am trying to be as quiet as possible. His head turns in my direction and my body freezes. I'm tensed up by the thought of him finding me. Where am I anyway? I remember opening a door but where did I end up? Who thought of playing hide and seek in the dark anyway?

I've only turned away for a second but he is already gone. My eyes search frantically. Where did he go? I can feel my body try to shrink itself but I know it's not working. Where is he? This is so unfair.

The worst thing you can do to your nerves is to have someone chase you, but that wasn't enough for us we had to do it in the dark. I didn't even have the sense to listen to find out who was it. So now I'm in the corner of the….somewhere afraid of every sound and person that crosses my path. Goku is the only person I've seen longer than a minute and he hasn't left yet.

Fear is taking over and I slide over to my left slowly guiding myself with my hand. Then I feel flesh under mine which startles me at first but then grabs my curiosity. Who is it? Could it be Goku? Before I reached a conclusion the hand grabs me making me jump and gasp.

"Chichi," Goku tries to confirm.

I look at his shadow, "Yes?"

"Who's it, I forgot."

"I don't really know. I guess I thought it was you. You scared me you know that?"

"Oh sorry. I was looking around for so long for people but I couldn't find Krillin or you. I found 18 but she yelled at me when I tried to tag her so I assume I'm not it."

"What did she say," I asked.

"That she wasn't playing."

"Well that probably just means that she isn't playing don't you think?"

"Okay that makes sense."

Goku looks around the corner for a moment or two. It doesn't seem as if anyone is coming to find us. Maybe that's a good thing I don't know I wish we weren't playing. But it's partly my fault for agreeing.

"So," Goku says turning back to me," How are you?"

"Very nervous," I say looking him in the eyes.

"You're nervous? Hm. Well that's probably bad."

"Yeah I guess."

It was about this time that he was really getting on my nerves. Someone should have just found me then because I would have been happy. Although I did like him he could be so dumb sometimes.

"Wait a minute, she is too playing you lair," I blurted out.

"Who's playing?"

"18. You said she wasn't playing but she's the one who wanted to play. How could you believe her like that?"

" I don't know I just left because she yelled at me. Are you mad at me now?"

"I guess not. Just be quiet okay I don't want to get caught or anything."

"Chichi you're talking louder than me."

"Just be quiet," I yelled.

We sat in silence for a while and he started playing with his fingers. It made me really mad even though I could barely see it. When I turned to yell at him to stop he looked right back at me. I stopped mid-sentence and stared back at him. My eyes were pretty well adjusted now so I could see his face almost perfectly. Just when I had lost all my thoughts I reached over and kissed him. I don't know what got into me but that doesn't mean I stopped and the third time I kissed him the light came on.

"Ow," Goku cried.

18 laughed from the front of the couch," hey we are playing hide and seek not seven minutes in heaven. Come on you guys you're lucky that my aunt didn't catch you."

We got up and all decided to call it quits. The boys went back to their rooms and 18 and I made our way too. 18 talked to me in a whisper on the way up to our rooms. We passed by Bulma and her father's room and we couldn't take our eyes off of it. Bulma never wants to be with us anymore but for some reason I just couldn't forget about her. The look on her face that day was so sad it hit me hard too.

"Forget it Chichi she's never coming back out. She'll never be the same. I'm okay with it, we have each other don't we," 18 said.

"I know it's just that I miss her a lot. We were really close."

"I know."

It's twelve o' clock and we get an hour to be outside on the porch. This is because we were not allowed to wander the woods anymore since 18 and Krillin were out there together. Porch time was a solution 18's aunt and mother came to because her mother thought keeping us inside all the time was too harsh of a punishment. So everyday around noon we are aloud to sit on the porch like dogs in the sun for an hour with 18's aunt watching in the window.

I lie across the swinging bench attached to the house, Bulma is sitting next to the gate of the porch and 18 is sitting next to the bench. The boys decided to stay in the house today because they had work to do with the older guys. 18 was a little stressed out because her mother was sick and no one knew what was wrong with her. 18's aunt refused to take her mother to the hospital because town was a day away and that was too far for a sick woman to travel.

"Stupid Bitch. Why can't she just take her," 18 mumbled.

"Usually the girls don't go to town you know," I said.

"Oh and that matters. She's dying Chichi and all you can say is, ' the girls don't usually go'. Well maybe they should make the damn trip for a dying woman. Is that not a sensible thing to do?"

I nodded, " I know. I know."

"You know but you're not helping."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, but you know what I'm really getting sick of this rag doll in the corner," 18 got up and moved over to Bulma and talked in a soft voice to her, "Is someone waiting for Daddy to come get her."

"Cut it out 18," I said.

"Maybe you should tell someone that he's fucking you. Start talking you Bitch. Tell someone," 18 yelled.

"Stop it!"

The door opened and 18's aunt peeped out of the door," what's going on?"

18 backed away from Bulma and kept her eyes on the ground. I shook my head but she didn't' seem to buy it. I waited for 18 to regain her composure and say something to make her go away but it wasn't happening.

"Get in the house now, all of you," her aunt said.

We got up and went back into the house. The argument that had just go on seemed almost unreal. What did happen exactly?

That night I came back to Goku's little room to talk to him. He was happy to see me as always and he let me in right away. I told him about what had happened that day and he listened like he always did.

"Is he really doing stuff to her," he asked.

"I don't know. I think so but if he was why would she only want to be around him. That doesn't make much sense to me."

"I know what you mean. Maybe he's making her stay with him?"

"Maybe but you'd think she would want to tell someone. Oh I'm so confused."

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

I nodded, "Okay when do you have to go to town next?"

"Pretty soon I think. Your dad really doesn't like me I think he knows that I've been seeing you."

"Why do you say that?"

"He really wants me away from the house or at least that's what he said. He told me that I was no good and they should just sell me at the market."

"They can't do that."

"That's good I don't want to be sold anyway."

"That's good."

"Well I'm tired. Goodnight Chichi."

"Goodnight Goku," I leaned over to him and kissed him again. It was shorter than the first time but I still wasn't able to break away easy. I went up to my room still feeling empty.


	4. Chapter 4: Preachers and plans

Chapter 4

Chichi's POV

Early Sunday morning 18's aunt was holding her own private church ceremony. The only people at this ceremony is 18, Bulma, and myself. The boys and the other adults are still sleeping peacefully which is how 18's aunt got a hold of Bulma.

So she standing in front of us by the wood stove in the living room preaching about god knows what. All I can say is it took so long that I almost fell asleep about three times. In order to keep myself awake I looked at the other two to see what they were doing. 18 was rolling her eyes every time her aunt said God. This was her reaction to everything she didn't like or understand.

My eyes turned to Bulma after rolling at 18. She was sitting there hanging her head as if 18's aunt was yelling at her. I thought I saw tears fall from her eyes but I cannot be sure. It was at that point I realized what 18's aunt was preaching about. Innocence and sexuality pretty much. It was your basic "don't do this speech" that she does daily anyway so I don't know why she had to read from the bible to do it today.

I around the room to see if I could occupy myself with anything interesting but the house was mostly blank. It was as clean as a new house but darker than an old haunted one. Obviously no one had cared to decorate the house and this gave in a symbolic touch. What I mean is no one cared to take care of anything else and even though it was a new family in the house they had old problems so it was hard to tell if they were truly new or not.

I'm not so sure if that thought really made any sense but at the time I was trying to keep myself occupied like I said. It didn't really matter what I thought about as long as it wasn't God, 18's aunt, or Bulma. She was so sad and depressing that I couldn't bear to think about her. It's not that I didn't care I just didn't want her pain on me.

Later that day we were back on the porch talking about our little church ceremony. 18 told the guys it was stupid that they didn't have to go but Krillin just laughed and said they were just lucky that 18's aunt didn't care about him.

"Lucky, sure," 18 mumbled.

"It wasn't that bad if you blocked it out. You just have to ignore wasting an hour or two," I said.

18 scoffed, "Sorry that's too much of my life taken up by a worthless person like her. God you don't know how much I hate her."

"She is your aunt."

"She's a bitch. Haven't you noticed that she hates all of us? Or have you forgotten where we are. It's not her fault she's here, it's some how ours and she's not going to let that go."

"She has issues then."

"Fuck her issues that's no excuse. There is no excuse for her. None at all. Come on Chichi open your damn eyes and see what she is doing. She's not good, she's not nice. Stop sugar coating everything."

"I am not."

"You are too optimistic."

"How am I optimistic?"

18 rolled her eyes at me, "Figure it out for your self."

"So I guess that means you don't know, right," I said crossing my arms.

18 looked around trying to ignore me. She saw Bulma sitting in the corner and attacked her," And you! I don't even know where to start with you. What are we going to do with poor Bulma? The poor little mute who fucks her father and likes it. What are we going to do?"

"That's enough," I yelled, "Your aunt will hear you now stop."

"Let her hear me. Let her kill me or whatever she wants because it's going to happen anyway. We're all going to die here. What are we going to do with ourselves."

18 sat down in a chair and pulled her knees to her chest. She was making herself upset and everyone else was feeling the same. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better so I figured I better just leave her alone.

"You're right 18," I looked up to see Goku talking, "This is wrong. It's wrong what they are doing to us, keeping us here like we committed a crime. We were kids when we got here and not much has changed since then we are just older."

"Your words are doing nothing," 18 whispered, "Your words get us nowhere. We are still here."

"That's true but maybe we can change that."

"What do you mean, leave," I asked.

"Oh good plan. How are we to do that? We have this dead weight to worry about," 18 pointed to Bulma in the corner.

"She is not deadweight. She's still alive and she can still hear you," I yelled.

"Face it Chichi she is never coming back. Might as well be dead but I guess that would make daddy strange person."

"Stop that!"

"Just stop 18 and listen to me," Goku yelled.

18 sat her self back down on the chair, which she had gotten off of out of excitement in the argument. I went over to Bulma and put my arms around her comforting her from whatever may have hurt her.

Goku continued, "In the next few months some time the guys are going to town again. Sometimes they don't let me go with but I've been with once so I know my way around. When they leave we need to leave the next day. They will be in town by that time and will not run into us. This way the girls can't follow us as easy because the guys have the horses.

"Now with that said, there are two ways to get to town but they will take a couple days on foot. One is a little longer than the other. Okay, the first path is the obvious road that leads pretty much straight into town. It would be best for me to take that way because I can run faster than you guys and I can get away quick if they catch up to me. I will also take Bulma and Chichi with me but I will be carrying them.

"The second path is not as simple but can be used to benefit us. It is through the woods East of the house. I've followed this path before but none of them have been through this way so I suggest you look at it a little or I will map it out for you the best I can. Anyway this path is good for 18 and Krillin because you can run fast but if you for some reason get delayed then you can hide in the woods. So use the land the best you can. Is that clear?"

Krillin nodded, "I guess we just have to be certain about the time."

"Well it won't be before two months are up. Just try to be ready for anything okay?"

"Are you really going to bother with Bulma," 18 groaned.

"Of course, in fact she's probably top priority in getting out at this time."

Although 18 didn't seem to like it, it was settled that we would run. Everyone said they would save money little by little so no one would know we were taking it. We were to meet in town at the Inn next to the train station and once everyone was there we were to depart on that train. It was exciting, it was frightening, but it was something we had to do.

I followed Goku back to his room after everyone had gone to bed. He talked to me a little about the plan and I asked him if he was sure it would work. Goku said it all depended on us.

"I hope it does. I really don't want to see Bulma like this. Maybe she'll come back once we get her out of this place," I whispered.

Goku nodded. We stood there in silence and he just looked at me. I tried to avoid his eyes but I could hardly look away for a minute without glancing back up. After a minute I laughed, "What?"

"I really want to get you out of here Chichi. You shouldn't be here."

"Well I am here."

"I know."

I stood on my toes and he kneeled down to me and kissed me. Honestly I don't remember getting back to my own room. All I know is I was thankful I woke up there before anyone woke up. Well…the next month I got sick, I guess this messes with our plans.

A/n Sorry this took so long


	5. Chapter 5: Dead weight

Chapter 5

18's POV

I remember the events that took place in that house like it was yesterday, how could I forget? Everything was too hard in that house and no matter what you did it was never enough. My aunt treated us all like children up to the very end and I will never forgive her for the things she did. The preaching, the punishments, and the rules, it was all too extreme to make any sense. I mean, my child has rules to follow but I don't give her an hour to do everything with penalty if it takes longer. I'm not like that but my aunt was.

Everyone was pitiful in that house and it seemed to make us more powerless than they really were. Take for example me, I could have, and would have now, easily shut my aunt up but something then was stopping me, something had a hold of me. There was some power in that house that none of us can explain or ever expect to. I guess we should just be thankful that most of us made it out alive.

Anyway, I'll get to that later but for now I will pick up where Chichi left off. It had been just a month after that that we had another problem in our near future. Chichi was part of this problem and that little servant boy was the other part of the problem.

"You are kidding right? Tell me it's not true, Chichi," I said.

Chichi shook her head in response," I am pregnant, 18."

"I should just kill you right now. What about our plans? You just want to stay here the rest of your life."

"Cut it out 18," Goku yelled taking ChiChi's hand, "Just leave her alone. This means we have to get out of here sooner."

"And you plan on doing that how? We have no money!"

"I have money, don't worry."

"How did you get money?"

"As soon as I found out I found a way to get some and that's all you need to know. Anyway we got to get out of here quick okay."

"Great but can we leave Bulma?"

"No," Chichi gasped.

"No," Goku agreed," Chichi and her are our top priority people to get out got it."

"Perfect planning," I mumbled, "Hey you picked a nice time to have sex for the first time Chichi. God I can't believe this."

"Oh just shut up it's none of your business anyway," Chichi whispered harshly.

"None of my business? How is it none of my business? I'm in this plan aren't I and you're interfering with it. Come on," I whispered.

"Just forget it you wouldn't understand anyway would you. Anyway, we are not leaving anyone behind, don't worry 18 we'll all get out of here I promise," Chichi said.

"Can't we just leave Bulma? What good is it going to do to take her with? Well? She's dead weight ChiChi, let's leave her," I said.

"We can't leave her 18 that's not fair to her," Chichi replied.

"Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair. It's not going to be fair when we get to the hotel and wake up to find Bulma going back to daddy so we have to follow her causing us to have to go back."

"That will not happen."

"Okay Chichi."

"Please 18 just don't," Chichi mumbled.

"Fine but when it happens I don't even have to say anything."  
Goku sighed, "Just stop fighting."

"Excuse me," I said backing away and in to another room.

I figured about that time that I better pack my stuff so I'm ready for whatever they decide. It didn't bother me that Chichi was pregnant the more I thought about it, after all it means we'll be out sooner. So I walked up those damn stairs like everyday but that day I was packing.

Bulma was standing by her father's door in the hallway when I got up there. I tried to look the other way but my eyes were dawn to the pitiful scene. She was standing there as if someone propped her up against the wall like a stick. Everything about her looked gone, how could we afford to take that with us? You could erase all her facial features and never miss them because she never uses them.

Vegeta came out of the room and looked at me for a minute, I tried to ignore him but again I couldn't look away. His eyes were set on me like I had disturbed him but then he caught a glimpse of Bulma and turned his attention to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her and himself in the room slamming the door as hard as he could without damaging anything. I didn't even want to know what was going on in there. If they really wanted to save her then why don't they just kill him that would help a lot I'm sure.

Anyway I got to my room still thinking about pitiful Bulma. I just couldn't stop thinking about her and her situation. Maybe it was sort of sad but it wasn't my problem right. She was the second person to come to this house but the first people I saw. They came a week before everyone else to ask in person if they could stay. Vegeta had to explain his circumstance of losing his "wife" and his home. You could tell right from the start that something wasn't right about him he looked so mean that none of the kids ever wanted to be near him except Bulma. She loved him a whole lot from the start and I wonder what she is feeling for him now. That little girl hung on him day and night but it wasn't until a few years ago that he started loving her back. But like I said it's none of my business.

I shoved a couple pairs of clothes in a small bag I could easily carry on my back. Sacrificing some of the clothes was not an easy thing to do I had to decide what I could go without changing for a few days. Another thing to gather up was money, which I could steal from my aunt some how. Maybe this would work out just fine getting the things to leave wasn't so hard. The thing I had to remember was that Bulma was nothing to worry about but…never mind she's just deadweight anyway.


End file.
